


The Parent Trap

by restlessandordinary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlessandordinary/pseuds/restlessandordinary
Summary: "And in all the time they’ve been together, he’d never seen Keith as happy as he was around the big gentle one with the soft voice who always snuck him treats and scratched his ears just right."Or the one where Kosmo plays matchmaker.





	The Parent Trap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is my gift for fluffysheith in the Across the Universe sheith server secret santa event!
> 
> They requested some fluffy Christmas sheith with Kosmo and I gave him quite the starring role because he is the best boy in the universe. I hope this satisfies your sweet tooth!

Kosmo loved all kinds of things. Naps in a patch of warm sunlight, belly rubs, an extra scoop of food at dinner time - even this silly name the others had saddled him with, that had grown on him since Keith begrudgingly accepted it - but what he loved most of all was seeing Keith happy. And in all the time they’ve been together, he’d never seen Keith as happy as he was around the big gentle one with the soft voice who always snuck him treats and scratched his ears just right. He was Kosmo’s second favorite human, after Keith, of course. Kosmo didn’t understand why they weren’t all three together more often, since even the white-haired one looked happiest when he was around Keith. Luckily Kosmo had a plan to fix everything.

* * *

 

Keith was laying in his bed reading a book on battle strategy when Shiro appeared in the middle of his room in a flash of blue light. Kosmo teleported away before Keith could ask what he was doing, and all thoughts of the wolf left his head when he actually looked at Shiro. He was standing in only his boxers (a green pair, with little candy canes all over them), looking like he had gotten one hell of a wake up call. His bangs were mussed up and sticking up in places, and he had lines on his face from whatever he had been sleeping on. But the really interesting part was that he was covered in bows. Bright, shiny, multi-colored bows, like the ones that go on Christmas gifts.

“Keith!” gasped Shiro, crossing his arms over his chest in shocked modesty before his hands shot down to cover himself instead.

“Kosmo!” Keith groaned, throwing a hand over his eyes. “I have no idea what's gotten into him, I'm so sorry, Shiro.” Keith threw a pillow in Shiro’s general direction so he could cover an admittedly small portion of his body. He felt his cheeks and ears heating up, seeing Shiro so exposed and _in his room_ , which was bringing up memories of the beginning of way too many dreams Keith had tried to forget he’d had.

“It’s not your fault. Unless you told him to bring me here in the middle of my nap.” Shiro looked more apologetic than anyone in his position should. Keith knew he must be imagining the sly smile and twinkle in Shiro’s eye, because there was absolutely no way Shiro was flirting with him. Simply wishful thinking gone too far.

After more stammered apologies on both sides, Shiro ended up borrowing a blanket to make it back to his room, fingers crossed that he wouldn’t get caught sneaking out of Keith’s room nearly naked in the middle of the afternoon. Keith threw himself back onto the bed in embarrassed frustration. Kosmo could have at least had the decency to teleport Shiro back to his bed.

* * *

 

Kosmo had done something wrong. Keith and Shiro had been together even less since the night before. He had just been trying to give Keith a gift! Whenever they ended up in a room together, they wouldn't even look at each other and would then leave the room as soon as possible. Kosmo had made it even worse. He had to try to fix this somehow. Why couldn't these humans just realize he was showing them what makes them happy? He would have to try something else to get his boys together, and he knew just the thing.

* * *

 

Keith and Shiro were sitting on the couch talking after dinner with Kosmo snoozing at their feet. They were discussing the newest simulation the team was working on and hadn't quite beaten yet when Kosmo stood abruptly and walked out of the room. They thought nothing of it at first, until they heard the door slide shut and a resounding _clunk_ from the locking mechanism - controlled from the keypad outside the room.

“Did he just -” Shiro began.

“-lock us in here?” Keith finished, as they looked at each other with mildly impressed shock. “I didn't know he could do that.”

“He’s just full of surprises,” Shiro replied. Something about the way he was looking at Keith, though, made Keith feel like he wasn’t only talking about Kosmo. The moment was broken as Shiro stood and stretched his arms above his head. “Guess I’ll have to settle in for the night then. Which side of the bed do you prefer?”Keith opened and closed his mouth a few times before managing to stutter, “l-left”, going along with whatever gag Shiro was pulling right now. Shiro was really committing to it by climbing into Keith’s bed though. And possibly going too far by looking pointedly at Keith and patting the empty space next to him. “You coming to bed?”

As if in any reality Keith would say no to a question like that.

* * *

 

This last trick of his seemed to change something. His favorites weren’t trying to avoid each other anymore. They would still get red in the face when they saw each other, but they always seemed to giving each other pets; on the hands, the shoulders, the face, so Kosmo figured he was making good progress. Pets were the best after all, Keith always gave him lots of pets when he did something that made Keith happy. Now there was one last thing to do, just to be sure they got the message.

* * *

 

Shiro was decorating the small Christmas tree in his room when there was a small pop and a flash of blue light beside him. Before he could say anything, Shiro felt the string of lights pull from his hands and something start wrapping around his ankles and moving upwards. Kosmo was running around them in circles with the string of lights in his mouth, wrapping he and Keith together from knees to chest before plopping down in front of them and watching expectantly.

“I think Kosmo is trying to tell us something.” Shiro chuckled, a faint pink flush dusting his cheeks.

“He’s always been too smart for his own good.” Keith had gotten one arm free from the lights and was slowly working on freeing them both. “I don’t think he’ll stop until he gets what he wants.” Shiro reached out for Keith’s wrist, stopping him from removing the last of the lights and keeping them pressed close together. He reached his other hand up to brush the hair from Keith’s eyes and cup his cheek.

“Then let’s show him he’s gotten what he wants,” Shiro whispered against Keith’s lips before he pressed them together, soft and sweet.

* * *

 

Kosmo couldn’t help but feel pretty proud of himself. It had taken him a few tries, but he had finally gotten Keith and Shiro to realize they were happiest together. Now his Keith had a smile on his face almost all the time, and Kosmo didn’t think he’d ever heard him laugh so much. He got all the treats and ear scratches and belly rubs he could ever want, and the best part of all was that he could snuggle with his favorite humans any time he wanted. Life was good, and Kosmo was happiest he’d ever been.


End file.
